<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chinese Dragon back by minshua_9597</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819880">The Chinese Dragon back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshua_9597/pseuds/minshua_9597'>minshua_9597</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, I hate myself, I want to see Jisoo in a skirt, I want to type more but I accidentally deleted them all, M/M, Mingyu is a possessive man now hoho, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Tiktoker!Jisoo, Vibrators, based on a tiktok vines I've watched on facebook, might try to make him wear lingeries, one day tho, photographer! mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshua_9597/pseuds/minshua_9597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo saw a rather interesting challenge from a fan, but unknowingly, that leads him direct to the wolf cave. </p><p>And that hungry wolf happens to be Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>(I succ at summary so-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chinese Dragon back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo was lazily scrolling through Tiktok and Instagram. Hong Jisoo was extremely famous on Tiktok, with his visual looks like a cute cat and his beautiful charming smile that captures the hearts of both males and females. Recently, he even got more famous when he came out with his boyfriend, Kim Mingyu. He was a youtuber and a freelance photographer; but most importantly, Jisoo's handsome tall boyfriend.</p><p>Jisoo was in their bedroom, laughing and replying to his fans' cute comments and questions. Suddenly, he saw a very interesting message below his most recent video on Tiktok.</p><p>"Can you do the Chinese Dragon back pose?"</p><p>Jisoo was confused. The Chinese Dragon back pose? </p><p>Like an innocent bunny, he decided to go up and research on Tiktok. At first, Jisoo was expecting him to dress up in Chinese costume or did a replay of a whatever fantasy Chinese movie. But when the results came out, they were rather... very intimidating.</p><p>Most of the videos were from other people in the LGBT community but many of those Tiktokers were Chinese themselves. Those videos showed males being in a rather not-safe-for-kids position. They were cross-dressing, showing off their legs and hip and.. basically all curves and beauty. <em>Is this even suitable for my viewers?</em></p><p>But this thing sparks a curiosity and excitement in him. Even though Jisoo looked like a cute kitten or a bunny, whichever way you prefer, there was also a dark side hidden at the bottom of his heart. It's never wrong to show the darker side of people, and knowing when to let it out and accepting it actually helped to strengthen the bond of relationship. Jisoo was not an exception. He wanted to show his "less innocent" side, he wanted to share his state of eros, lust and desire. As much as he wanted to keep his image all unicorns and rainbow, he also wanted everyone to know that there was also a darker shadow beneath the pink.</p><p>But it's not the innocent profile he wanted to protect was preventing him from doing it. There's also another factor, and that's his boyfriend. Mingyu never let him to buy female outfits or something like those. He once asked him about it, not like to showcase online, but just out of curiosity. He remembered vaguely when Mingyu and him was cuddling in the living room before Jisoo asked his boyfriend, out of the blue.</p><p>
  <em>"Mingyu, what do you think if I wear a skirt?"</em>
</p><p>Mingyu didn't snap at him, that giant puppy could never. Mingyu just said that it's not wrong and no one have the right to judge, but Mingyu said that it will "trigger" something and Mingyu didn't want to experience that... yet. Jisoo was thinking that it was some trauma in the past, so he pushed that topic off the cliff and seized to never touch it again.</p><p>Until now...</p><p>Jisoo grabbed all of his essential before locking the door to their home. He left a voicemail for Mingyu, before turning on the engine of the car.</p><p>
  <em>This will be my first and only time I will ever do this.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mingyu was in the taxi cab when the phone ping. A notification from Jisoo's Tiktok account.</p><p>Mingyu pondered for a second, deciding whether he should watch on the ride right away or wait until he reached at. Mingyu was undeniably tired, but he was curious about what Jisoo decided to show off for the fans.</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck it."</em>
</p><p>Mingyu pressed on the notif and <em>ooh</em>...</p><p>Jisoo was wearing a skirt too short to be considered a skirt. Along with it is a pastel pink crop top that exposed his hips. But it's the position that was intimidating and <em>VERY</em> explicit. His back arched into a perfect curve, the crop top rolling up and more skin was revealed. His legs were lifted as well, and that's when Mingyu noticed the see through white stocking, tightening around the supple thighs.</p><p>God, Jisoo was hot.</p><p>No, sexy would be the more correct word. The video flared a flame in his chest, then spread down to his groin. Mingyu let out a small groan as he felt the tug between his dick and the hard material. Mingyu quietly saved the video to himself... for future reference.</p><p>But then, he realized something. He's not the only one who see this. There are many other people, seeing his Jisoo, in such state like this. The burning flame of desire was immediately replaced by anger. He remembered the time they first discussed about it. He had explained why he wouldn't allow that even though how much he wanted to see his boyfriend in a skirt, and Jisoo agreed with that rule.</p><p>
  <em>I just let him off for a few months and now he broke it.</em>
</p><p>From the driver seat, the taxi driver could sense the suffocating tension in the passenger seats.</p><p>"Umm... Sir? Do you need anything?"</p><p>Mingyu exhaled before giving the driver a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Everything is perfect, I will tip you some after the ride."</p><p>"Thank you so much." The driver let out a satisfied breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>Mingyu nodded before he lied back to cushion, his mood immediately switched back to its furious state. He is not letting Jisoo pass this.</p><p>
  <em>His kitten needs to learn his lesson.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"N-no.. Mingyu please... It's too much! I'm.. going t-to.. break!!.."</p><p>Jisoo was too sensitive, his legs were shaking and couldn't hold his body weight any further. The vibrator was hilt deep in him, buzzing at the highest level. His hands were bounded tightly behind his back, and he was situated on his back so he couldn't untie or take the toy out. Jisoo had to constantly arched his back as the tip of the vibrator kept pressing and  buzzing right on his prostate. His skin was burning, the room felt like a heating oven yet the pain felt too good.</p><p>"Min-Mingyu.. hah-AH! I can't.. take it!!"</p><p>Fresh tears replaced the old tear stains, and Jisoo's mouth could only let out constant moans and cries. Jisoo was fully anticipated into this, but his weak body was wondering how far it could take. After all this isn't a regular "bed play experience" at all, this is what he gets for misbehaving. After all, Jisoo had to take the punishment like a good boy he was.</p><p>Mingyu on the other hand, was still furious. His face was dark and those sharp eyes were filled fire of rage. He had been quietly watching and torturing Jisoo for almost an hour now, yet the anger still hasn't died down. Mingyu continued to play with the remote control like it's nothing while thinking his next move, not a single smile was shone on his face.</p><p>"Please.. please.. s-stop.. I-I'm going to come again-AH!!"</p><p> </p><p><em>It's too much... It's too much...</em> </p><p> </p><p>Another set of new tears left the corner of his eyes as another shock of pleasure raked through his body. Jisoo was shaking, tossing and turning all over the sheets, trying to get away from the immense pleasure but nothing worked. The vibrator continued to torture the poor boy, and he felt like he was getting closer to the verge of unconsciousness.</p><p>"Have you learn your lesson kitty?"</p><p><em>Yes! I'm.. sorry.</em> Jisoo could only whimpered the answer as he convulsed the third time. He let out harsh breaths after his high, yet the toy continued to buzzed in his ass. </p><p>"Now... I want you to beg for it." <em>For what?</em></p><p>Jisoo's brain was trying its best to think and function, but the wave of pleasure blurred his thought non-stop. The buzz was like a radar wave, shutting down all working senses and everything malfunctioned.</p><p>"Please... Daddy.. take it out-please!! I wa-want to come.. with Daddy's cock in me!!" Jisoo let out pitiful plea after working so hard to gain his thinking ability.</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Pl-please fuck me.. until I c-can't remember my own name!! So everyone.. ca-can see that I'm.. taken b-by you!"</p><p>Mingyu smirked as he finally stopped the vibrator, took it out of his hole and untied his hands . Jisoo let out a choked whimper of relief, all of his body muscles slacked noticably as they were exhausted and strained. Mingyu brought Jisoo in for a messy kiss, while the smaller's hands started fidgeting the buttons and the belt. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Too much clothes... Too much clothes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Eager still? Even though I've pulled 3 orgasms out of you huh?" Mingyu smirked, pulling out from the kiss while his hand tugged Jisoo's hair hard.</p><p>Jisoo held tight the hem of the skirt that was soaked in cum, trying to stop himself from moaning at the words. Mingyu was a huge tease when he was mad, tugging and pulling all the right strings and levels that could aroused and made him insane without even touching him.</p><p>"Please... I want Daddy's cock in me!"</p><p>"Yeah, fucking you hard until you go silly? That's what you want kitty?"</p><p>Mingyu had already settled himself in front of the hole, teasingly pushing the mushroom head through the rim. Jisoo whined as he tried to get the cock to go deeper in him, but those strong arms had secured him in his spot.</p><p>"Please Mingyu... don't tease.."</p><p>"What are you supposed to call me?"</p><p>"D-daddy."</p><p><em>Good kitty.</em> Mingyu whispered and without a warning, he pushed his entire length inside. Jisoo meowed softly in content, as he finally got what he wanted the most after an hour of getting edged and overstimulated by the cold hard toy. Mingyu's dick was hot and heavy inside him, stretching his wall in all directions.</p><p>"Hah.. ah... so big in me.."</p><p>Mingyu looked down, his eyes brightened at the sight. At where they were connected, a small bump bulged up on Jisoo's abdomen. Jisoo was quite skinny compared to most males, even though how much effort he tried to fattened his boyfriend. But God, the way his inside was stretching at his length got him harder than ever. Mingyu brought his boyfriend's hand down to touch the bulge before moving up and down slowly, stirring the sensitive nerves inside him.</p><p>"Fuck do you see that? My cock messing inside you? You're so skinny, I can see my own dick even though it was stuffed deep inside this asshole."</p><p>Jisoo whimpered at the dirty talks. His dick started leaking drops of precum, and he couldn't help but get even harder (if that is even possible). Mingyu was the professional dirty talker and a freaking sex god. His boyfriend always kept a good imagine of his body, building the those toned abs and sun-kissed tan skin. But of course Mingyu is not those type to only think by the lower half, he's also an extremely caring person. A chef, a supporter and a lover, the greatest all-in-one package for any person who wants a perfect relationship. Even though another cuter side of Mingyu do exist, the side that he prefers to call "puppy Gyu", it only comes out so often. But most of the time, Mingyu would be those typical hot boyfriend material that could be the master on bed. All for Jisoo and Jisoo only. </p><p>But right now, Mingyu's brain was all dazed by the scent of body smell and sex in the room. Jisoo was still breathing harshly from the aftermath of getting pulled out 3 orgasms, Mingyu, as a good boyfriend he was, decided to let Jisoo calm his nerves down. But that didn't mean the fire of lust is completely put out. It's still burning, hotter than ever, and his patient was ticking down fast and he wouldn't know when will he lost the ability to ignore the devil on his shoulder. But looking at how his dick was filling his lover to the brim, the way Jisoo was whimpering from the stretch, he knew he won't last very long.</p><p>Jisoo hazily looked at Mingyu, who was still admiring a fucked out Jisoo in front of him. Jisoo whispered sensually into his ear:</p><p>"You.. you belong in me.. with me..."</p><p> </p><p><em>Only</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes... I ju-just want to have you.. in me all the time."</p><p>Jisoo let out a loud yelp as Mingyu thrusted into him, his tiny dick oozed out a puddle of precum. Mingyu mentally groaned at his seducing baby. <em>Since when did he learn all of those dirty shits?</em></p><p>"Then I will make sure you cannot live without me." Mingyu growled.</p><p>He pinned Jisoo's hands above his head before immediately picking up the fast pace, not letting Jisoo to take a break. He held the small boy tight in his arm, their chest collided and moved slightly with each thrust. He went wild, feral, like something was igniting his adrenaline, something that was as addicting as drugs... It's like the gas that burns and light up the engine, roaring and running at an insane speed.</p><p>And that something can only be Jisoo.</p><p>The movement inside him was even more intense than the vibrator, Jisoo had to cling on Mingyu to stay upright. His fingers clutched tight around the other's palms, gripping tight like the nails were going to break and bleed the skin, like an anchor to somewhat control his shaking body from moving too much from the force. But he wanted it so bad, having Mingyu to messed him up until he was a puddle of nothing. He wanted to be drove insane, until he couldn't think straight or comprehend a single thought. His moans were now cries and screams, and his sense that reminds him to keep his mouth shut has flown off the window.</p><p>"Min-Mingyu!! Hah.. AH-!"</p><p>Jisoo let out a broke moan and came without a warning, but instead of the milky substance, it was just clear fluid. He was squirting and it seemed to flow non-stop, wetting the already damp skirt and now trickling down his thigh and soaked into the sheets beneath. Mingyu let out a low growl, the way he milked his boyfriend dry to nothing heighten his ego to a point that he couldn't define. Hip thrusting faster so his boyfriend can get a break, Mingi came soon after, filling up his kitten full before slowly going out, white cum mixed together on the bed sheets. Mingyu suddenly stuck two fingers back up in Jisoo's ass, but this time Jisoo immediately closed his legs together.</p><p>"No.. please.. hah.. too much.."</p><p>But Mingyu knew his angel's limit, he was just trying his best to remove all the cum out without making Jisoo's nerves overloaded. He was proud of his boyfriend, and his anger was released quite fast. Mingyu might think twice about that whole cross-dressing rules and shits.</p><p>"Honey, let's take a shower." Mingyu said as he removed the dirty blankets.</p><p>Jisoo made grabby hands to his boyfriend while cutely pouting. The Jisoo he was seeing now was completely the opposite of what just happened 5 minutes ago, all soft and plaint. Mingyu scooped up his tiny boyfriend into the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water and a lot of bubble. Just like how Jisoo wanted it.</p><p>"I didn't know that you actually followed me on Tiktok."</p><p>"Hey, I always have to keep an eye on you in case you did something... like this." Mingyu said, half joking.</p><p>The atmosphere in the bathroom suddenly went down, and Jisoo's happy mood was immediately replaced by regret.</p><p>"Mingyu, I'm sorry.." Jisoo whispered quietly, curling himself into Mingyu's embrace.</p><p>But Mingyu just placed a soft kiss on the tip of his head, hands massaging the sore body.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay now. I'm not mad anymore."</p><p><em>Thank you.</em> Jisoo mumbled and let out a breezy laugh as he soaked himself into the warm water and love from his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You don't need to understand the word just look at the body position</p><p>You'll get what I mean</p><p>https://youtu.be/D-C2ttVd1GY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>